


What rhymes with "green"?

by Petra



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Limericks, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five limericks on the theme of science, sex, and how to avoid destroying Manhattan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What rhymes with "green"?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isagel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagel/gifts).



There once was a raging size queen  
Who liked ladies trim and men green  
As long as their brains  
Could handle the strains  
Of genius fueled by strong caffeine.

There once was a queen of the realm  
Took over when he left the helm  
Liked sex, long foot rubs,  
And food in hot tubs,  
And never appeared overwhelmed.

There once was a monster named Bruce  
Who managed to work out a truce  
With ego and id  
So he kept a lid  
On outbursts through methods abstruse.

To keep his pants from getting torn  
He turned all his rage into porn  
Imagining sex  
Instead of car wrecks  
Kept most of his tantrums unborn.

When they got together, these three  
Destroyed several beds in a spree  
And now in their tower  
They fuck by the hour  
And cuddle among the debris.


End file.
